Time's Short
by Princessss
Summary: The tragic love story of Remus and Tonks, from beginning to end. *I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates. I also do not own the majority of the dialogue in chapter 2 as it is from the Seventh book in the HP franchise.*
1. The Beginning

The hand on the clock ticked the seconds by in the eerie silence. It finally reached the big number 12, striking 3 'o' clock in the morning. The raggedy looking man rolled on to his side to look at his new wife, entranced by her perfection. As he stared at her, all the worry, all the doubts he'd ever had about this relationship came flooding to the surface of his thoughts. The feeling of guilt rose up inside of him for what seemed like the fiftieth time that night. He hated himself for being weak, making her an outcast so he, himself could have a chance at happiness. The man turned onto his back to stare at the ceiling, hating himself more vehemently than ever. As he stared into the blackness, he imagined what life would be if he didn't suffer from this curse. He would no longer be shunned by people, he would have a job and be able to support his new wife, and he wouldn't feel this overwhelming guilt. But imagining that charmed existence was futile as he was stuck with this curse for life. Turning over, Remus Lupin fell into a dreamless stupor.

Remus woke up, feeling restless and barely remembering going to sleep in the first place as though he had only lay down a mere second before. He turned his head towards the person on the bed beside him to find that it was empty. He sighed, thinking hopefully that she'd finally come to her senses and left. As the thought concluded in Remus' mind the bedroom door opened and in walked an enchanting woman with bubble-gum pink hair, laden with a tray of pancakes and syrup. Her face broke into a huge smile as she saw he was awake, returned tentatively by him.

"Good morning husband," Tonks beamed, "I could get used to that." Tonks winked at him as she laid the tray on the only table in the room. She bound across the chamber, bouncing playfully on the bed, her enthusiasm catching. For a minute, Remus let himself forget his worries as he tickled his wife amorously. She settled in his arms, snuggling deeply into his chest. He felt the warmth of her body against his and the feeling of his love intensified.

"We have a meeting at 11," Remus murmured, kissing the top of her head. She jumped up with her hand over her mouth, knocking over the lamp in her hurry. Tonks was manically searching the room for her clothes as though she had lost them. He smiled at his ditsy wife, yawning and stretching as he got up out of bed to put on his own clothes. As he sat eating his second pancake, his wife came running back into the room this time fully dressed – although without her left shoe. She grabbed a pancake and started nibbling at it.

"A bit cold," Tonks sighed, "I was never good at all that cooking stuff."

"They're perfect," Remus disagreed, taking her face in both of his hands and lightly kissing her lips. As he pulled away she looked slightly pink and flustered. She then glanced at the clock and grabbed his arm pulling him out of the door.

"Come on we're going to be late!" She worried. They walked down the lane outside of their house to a quiet, secluded spot and silently disapparated. They appeared in a small, dank, deserted alleyway which came off the side of, what seemed to be, a small village. They hurried across the small green to a small cottage on the corner. As they reached to door they knocked twice, then once, then twice again.

The small front door was opened only a fraction, a wand pointed at them from within the darkness of the threshold. Remus gripped his wand a tad tighter within his pocket as the linger of a threat ensued.

"What were the last words Albus Dumbledore spoke to us?" A voice boomed out of the darkness.

"He said 'Harry is our last hope'" he replied. The man turned his wand to his wife's heart.

"What Animagi did I express my intrest in?"

"A Bengal tiger," Tonks winked as he let her past, "Wotcher." The tall man smiled and they embraced the other.

"Remus, it's good to see you," said Kingsley.

"And you my friend," he replied, "has the meeting started yet?"

"No you're just in time." Kingsley led the way down the corridor and ducked through the farthest door on the left. As they entered the group looked up and greeted the couple. A bushy haired girl let out a small scream and pointed and Tonks' hand. She jumped up and congratulated them both.

"I'm just so happy for you. When did this happen? Why didn't you tell us?" She exclaimed.

"What in the name of Merlin's pants are you going on about Hermione?" Ron asked a quizzical look on his face. Hermione's eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"They got married Ronald!" The group got up to congratulate them in turn. Remus felt as though he should have a huge smile on his face but all he could think of was the guilt. The fuss died down and the meeting started, discussing how to safely bring Harry to the Burrow. After arguments and several major changes to the plan the meeting adjourned.

As they left, a sickening feeling grew in his stomach. They arrived back at the house early evening as the meeting had lasted all day. Walking through the threshold Remus turned to Tonks and gathered her up in his arms, kissing her soft lips. They stumbled their way to the bedroom, as their passion overtook them. In that moment he forgot his doubts, his uncertainty, his guilt and let himself be filled unapologetically with his love for her. Forgetting time, forgetting place, forgetting everyone except each other, the only two people in the world. 'I love you' he whispered over and over again, their embrace intensifying.

He woke again with no recall of when he went to sleep. Tonks' head was resting upon his scarred chest and Remus stroked her hair whilst she slept, looking down at his wife and thinking how wonderful she was. How wonderful, beautiful, amazing, and kind she was. A pain shot through his heart as he realised how much he didn't deserve her. He wanted to leave. To give her a better chance at life. But he was a selfish creature and knew he'd never do it.

* * *

After the Wedding it wasn't safe anywhere. They were currently residing with Tonks' parents who didn't much like him. He was a Werewolf after all, what else could he expect. Harry, Ron and Hermione had disappeared; Molly was worried sick until they had found them at Grimauld place. Remus had been thinking about joining them for a while now, but how to tell Tonks? He loved her, and that was the problem. _She deserves better,_ he thought to himself. He had resolved to tell her when she got back from work.

At 7.30 she burst into the room and went straight to hug him. The hug lasted longer than usual, as had been happening a lot recently. She kissed his cheek and went to remove the rain-sodden cloak from her body.

"We should talk Dora," he stated. She turned towards him, her eyes wide with worry.

"Yes I think we should," she agreed. They sat down on the edge of the bed, angled slightly towards each. He opened his mouth to speak when she cut him off.

"I'm pregnant," she exclaimed.

"I- what?" he asked.

"We're going to have a baby, Remus," she answered, slower this time.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she smiled, "I'm so happy, it's a miracle."

"Miracle? How is this in any way a good thing?" he asked aggressively.

"What do you mean? Aren't you happy?"

"How can I be happy after I've done this! To you! To our unborn child! I've condemned you for life. And on top of that I've ruined the life of our child."

"Don't say that, Remus. I love you." His anger evaporated at her words, replacing itself with grief. Remus looked into her face once more and turned to leave. "Wait, where are you going?" He paused for a second in the door frame and inclined his head towards her slightly.

"To Grimauld place." He swept out of the room without glancing back, knowing that, if he did, he would not have the strength to leave again.


	2. The Middle

Remus forced himself to leave the house and disapparate to his destination. It took him 3 days to reach Grimauld Place and shake the person tailing him, all the while arguing with himself how awful he was by abandoning his wife and unborn child. _Although,_ he reminded himself, _they are better off without me._ He walked through the front door and felt a peculiar feeling roll over his tongue. Then, a ghostly figure appeared from at the end of the hall and came rushing towards him.

"It was not I who killed you, Albus," he said and the figure burst into dust. Behind it he was faced with 3 wands pointed at his heart. Remus raised his hands in surrender.

"Hold your fire, it's me, Remus," he announced. Two of the wands were lowered whereas one stayed up.

"Show yourself!" Harry commanded.

"I am Remus John Lupin, Werewolf, sometimes known as Moony, one of the four creators of the Marauder's Map. I am married to Nymphadora, usually known as Tonks, and I taught you how to produce a patronus, Harry, which takes the form of a stag."

"Oh alright, but I had to check didn't I?" Harry said lowering his wand.

"Speaking as your ex-defence against the dark arts teacher I quite agree," he smiled, "Ron, Hermione, you shouldn't be so quick to lower your defences." They four walked towards the kitchen as they exchanged news. Remus pulled the butterbeers he'd acquired on his travels from beneath his cloak and passed them around. He answered more of their questions letting them know what was happening in the outside world until getting to his point.

"Can you confide in me what the mission is?" he asked.

"I can't Remus, I'm sorry. If Dumbledore didn't tell you I don't think I can," Harry replied.

"I thought you'd say that but I might still be some use to you. I could come with you to provide protection. There would be no need to tell me what you were up to." There was a small pause as they took in what he'd said.

"But what about Tonks?" Hermione asked the dreaded question.

"Tonks will be perfectly safe, she'll be at her parents house," he answered a little shortly.

"Remus, is everything all right… between you and-"

"Everything's fine thank you." He frowned slightly looking at the ground, thinking whether or not to break the news. "Tonks is going to have a baby." They gave him their unwanted congratulations on the pregnancy.

"So, do you accept my offer?" he asked.

"So you want to leave Tonks and come away with us?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"They'll be perfectly safe, Harry. I'm sure James would have wanted me to stick with you."

"Well I think he'd want to know why you're not sticking with your own kid."

"You don't understand. I made a grave mistake marrying Tonks. I did it against my better judgement and I have regretted it ever since."

"So you're just going to dump her and run off with us?" Harry said with an accusing tone to his voice. Remus sprang up out of his chair in anger.

"Don't you understand what I've done to my wife and unborn child? I've made her an outcast!"

"Remus, don't' say that. How can any child be ashamed of you?" Hermione asked, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Oh I don't know Hermione, I'd be pretty ashamed of him. I'd never of believed this. The man who taught me to fight Dementors – a coward."

Remus drew his wand before he knew what he was doing and left the house with his head full of rage. He disapparated, not sure exactly where he was going, finding himself in the place he wanted and needed to be.

He walked around the broken house, stroking the marks on the walls, remembering the memories. He walked up the stairs to the master bedroom and sat on the moth-eaten, half-destroyed bed. Grabbing the torn hangings he began to remember his visits here.

"I miss you," Remus called to his memories," I wish you were still here, helping me. I don't know what to do."

He put his head into his hands and silently gave himself over to his grief. After a while he began to think. Think about his lost friends, his new friends, himself, his last encounter with Harry, and the most beautiful woman in the world. He thought and argued the different cases in his mind. Should he go back? Should he stay away? What is the right decision? Was he wrong to leave? Is he now more of a monster than ever?

Slowly getting to his feet he left the room and walked down the stairs to the bottom floor hallway. He disapperated again, letting his heart take him where he needed to be. Knocking on the front door he stood back waiting, unsure of what he would find. The door opened to reveal her standing there staring at him. They stood like that for a few seconds, just staring into each other's eyes.

"Remus?" Tonks asked uncertainly. He let himself give a small smile.

"I'm sorry Dora, I love you."

At his words she flung herself into his arms, he could feel the warmth of her body pushed against him, as though they fit together. Like two puzzle pieces. The love that flowed between them in that minute was so intense it overwhelmed him. But in that moment he vowed never to be parted from her again.


	3. The End

The months passed extremely slowly, it was a tense time in the wizarding world. Dora got bigger with her pregnancy and the baby was healthy and strong, however, news on the outside world worsened every day. There was some glimmer of hope when a new radio programme called 'potterwatch' was started though this was dimmed when Dora's father, Ted, had to leave them and go on the run because it was no longer safe for him as a muggle born. Every day Tonks worried about her father, Remus could see it in her eyes. She tried to hide her distress but it wasn't working. Remus tried to comfort her at every possible moment, but nothing he did seemed to help.

One day, Remus walked in to the living room to find her standing by the window and staring out into the pouring rain. Walking over to his wife, Remus put his hands around her growing waist. Tonks moved her hands onto his and squeezed them tightly, conveying all the worry she didn't want to put into words with that one touch. After standing like that for a while, Remus felt a small bump in the palm of his hand. They looked at each other in wonder.

"Did the baby just kick?" she asked.

"Yes, yes it did Dora," he smiled.

Her answering smile was so large that, for a moment, she looked like the woman she had been when they first married. The two shared a lingering kiss and then let released one another. Remus watched as his wife succumbed back to the stupor she was previously in. He brushed a hand through his hair in frustration, not knowing what to do, and left the room. Remus leant his head against the cold wall in the hallway, his worry overtaking him.

"She'll be alright," he heard a voice say. He looked up and saw Andromeda.

"How do you know?" Remus asked with uncertainty.

"She's my daughter. We're made of strong stuff and she's the strongest person I know," Andromeda answered.

He nodded and went upstairs to the nursery they had recently built for their baby. Remus paced around the room thinking, hoping, begging that everything would be alright.

* * *

At the end of her 8 months of pregnancy Tonks became extremely short tempered and increasingly emotional. Remus looked at his wife with increasing worry; a war was not a good time to be pregnant. His personal worries were increasing also, he loved the child and that scared him, but also he knew the child would hate him for what he, his father, had inadvertently done to him. _Though perhaps I can make the child love me as I love it,_ Remus thought.

The three of them were eating lunch two weeks before the due date when Dora let out a gasp of pain. Instantly at her side, Remus grabbed her hand. She squeezed it so tightly that he thought his hand would literally fall off. Andromeda came running into the kitchen, sliding as she came to a sudden stop.

"Dora what is it? What's wrong?" He asked panicked. At that moment she let out a long moan of pain and Andromeda pushed him aside.

"She's in labour you twit," Andromeda yelled.

"But she isn't due for another 2 weeks!"

"Well the baby isn't waiting it seems." Andromeda helped Tonks to their bedroom, laying her on the bed and commanding Remus to get cloths and towels.

"REEEEEMUSSSS!" Tonks yelled. He came running to her side in an instant carrying bundles of towels and sheets in his arms.

"What is it? What do you need?" Tonks looked into his eyes with that deeply intense look only she could give.

"You." She stated.

Remus stroked her head as she squeezed his left hand in pain, kissing her brow as she screamed in agony. Each time Dora pushed it seemed to bring on a new wave of pain for her, he was so full of pride and admiration for her.

"Keep going my lamb, you're almost there you can do it," her mother soothed. Dora gave one last big push and the baby was in Andromeda's arms. It looked extremely tiny, as though it could fit in one of his badly scarred hands. The baby started wailing at once as Andromeda wrapped it up tightly in a blanket. She handed the baby over to Tonks.

"It's a boy," Andromeda smiled.

"A – A boy?" Remus repeated. His mother-in-law smiled at him.

"Yes, a boy." The two new parents began to laugh while gazing into their sons gorgeous face.

"I have a son," Remus exclaimed. He looked at Dora with so much love and happiness penetrating their gaze.

"Remus, I love you," Tonks whispered.

"As I love you," he answered. They stayed in that moment for a long time, enjoying the bliss. As the hours wove on, both his wife and son were soon asleep. He journeyed both to the Weasley's aunt Muriel's and Shell cottage to share the glorious news. Upon returning he went straight to his wife and just held her for hours whilst she slept.

* * *

Scarcely a week or so later he got the message. He knew he had to go, he knew she'd want to go, but he couldn't let her. She needed to stay here, with their son. Teddy was getting bigger now and it was very clear that he took after his mother. It would be the hardest thing in the world to leave him, not knowing if he would ever come back. Remus went to the nursery and bent over the crib where his son was sleeping.

"Daddy loves you Teddy, never forget that," Remus kissed him and turned to leave the room though found Tonks standing behind him, blocking the doorway.

"No, I won't let you go," she said.

"I have to Dora," he said with sadness. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Then I'll go with you," the tears spilling over.

"No you need to stay here. For our son," he kissed her lips and looked deeply into her eyes, "Whatever happens. I love you." He left the house and disapparated before she could stop him.

As he entered Hogwarts for what, he didn't know, would be his last time, Remus remembered his three friends. He remembered his family. And he remembered that he had something to fight for. He didn't even have time to see the curse that would end his life as he left this world forever.


End file.
